Arena
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Quien busca sin encontrar se siente desesperado; quien encuentra sin buscar se siente afortunado. ¿Quién es quién? Takari. Reto del Foro Proyecto 1-8, dedicado a HikariCaelum. Advertencia: Universo Alterno, un poco de OoC. Rating puede subir a T.
1. Entre cenizas y sangre

_Piensa en los miles de años que han sido necesarios_

 _para que la lluvia, el viento, los ríos y la mar_

 _hicieran de una roca esa capa de arena con la que estás jugando._

 _Piensa en los miles de seres que han sido necesarios_

 _para que tu boca se queme entre mis besos._

 _Igual que el peregrino se abluciona con arena,_

 _yo alzo en mis manos dos puñados de este polvo dorado con que juegas,_

 _y cubro mis espaldas..._

* * *

 **I.**

 _Entre cenizas y sangre_

No sabía que me gustaba la civilización actual hasta que estuve demasiado lejos de ella.

Era mi quinta semana en la excavación y ya no podía más. El calor era sofocante, la ceniza suelta me quemaba la nariz y me hacía despertar al día siguiente con lagañas en los ojos. Era asqueroso.

Yo no solía quejarme mucho cuando salíamos a trabajo de campo, a pesar que no fuese mi práctica favorita. Algunas personas pensaban que era contradictorio mi amor por la arqueología sino me gustaba estar tumbado en un pozo de tierra con una brocha en mis manos. No, yo prefería tener en mis manos ese pedazo de tiempo desenterrado ya. Esa era mi parte favorita: tomar ese pedazo de cerámica, envolverlo y cargarlo como si fuese un delicado bebé que acaba de volver a nacer, llevarlo al laboratorio y observarlo. Ahí sí que se me podían ir los días; maña que me había traído, irónicamente, al pozo de tierra —o en este caso— ceniza.

—¿Deberíamos seguir mañana? Creo que no estamos logrando nada aquí. ¿Revisaron los mapas? ¿Estamos siquiera en el lugar correcto?

Apenas arrojé aquellos cuestionamientos, mis becarios empezaron a correr en círculos, con papeles en las manos y a chocar entre sí. Giré lo ojos, cansado, y salí del perímetro de excavación. Le quité el mapa a uno de los chicos y lo doblé bajo mi brazo. Eso hizo que se detuvieran y me observaran.

—¡Vaya que los traumaron! ¿Sus antiguos jefes los explotaban, verdad? Ya les he dicho que las cosas son diferentes conmigo, no me gusta esa aura de pánico general cada vez que hago una pregunta. Cuando hago una pregunta, espero una respuesta. Es lo más lógico del mundo, ¿no lo creen así?

Uno de los chicos dijo que las coordenadas mostraban que ese podía ser el sitio, pero que no había seguridad alguna. Con lo que me gusta excavar, y luego a ciegas, era misión imposible. Así jamás acabaría la disertación, así jamás me darían mi grado de posgrado, así jamás podría volver a la civilización actual. Necesitaba polución, aire acondicionado, contaminación auditiva y una mujer.

Era especialmente difícil por las noches. Solo en mi tienda, podía escucharlo todo. Tenía mis sentidos funcionando a su máxima capacidad y lo detestaba. Ojalá pudiese tenerlos así de vuelta en el laboratorio, me serviría mucho para observar detalles nítidos: los rasguños de la arena, las marcas del paso del tiempo, las historias enterradas bajo cenizas.

Tal vez era la razón de mí existir como arqueólogo: era un nostálgico. Observar, pensar e hilar situaciones para inventar alguna historia pasada era a lo que me dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo, desde que tenía memoria.

Observé el mapa. Estábamos en una zona con mucha vegetación, a lado de un volcán dormido que hace mucho tiempo, cuando despertó, enterró a toda una ciudad. En realidad, no tenía más de medio milenio que aquello había pasado, prácticamente contemporáneo, si comparamos con otras excavaciones: no buscaba pedazos de jarrones de barro, buscaba vestigios de la edad media. Entonces, en teoría, no debería ser muy difícil dar con el bendito pueblo, las referencias no podían ser tan equivocadas, y sin embargo, tenía el espacio de un campo de soccer lleno de agujeros que no llevaban a ningún lugar.

Volví a doblar el mapa y lo coloqué bajo mi almohada. Otra vez hacía calor y seguro iba a ser imposible dormir otra vez. Escuché claramente los ronquidos de mis becarios y me pregunté de nuevo sobre su comportamiento que me ponía de los nervios. Al menos eran normales durmiendo, al menos ellos podían, pensé que tal vez el que estaba fuera de sintonía era yo. Traté de cerrar los ojos y contar corderos del número cien mil hacia atrás.

Había soñado con un camino, bajo toda aquella ceniza compacta, que nos llevaba al castillo enterrado. Apenas despertaba supe que era una señal y trataba de recordar los detalles de aquellos pasadizos que se me iban esfumando hacia aquella parte escondida de la mente. Maldecía mientras me tronaba los dedos, las muñecas y el cuello. Cuando me callé, mi oído supersónico escuchó murmullos.

—¿Y ahora qué les pasa? —me pregunté enfadado mientras salía de mi tienda. Dos de mis tres becarios parecían tener una discusión. —¿Qué sucede? —pregunté en voz alta.

Ambos saltaron del susto. Uno se puso pálido y el otro parecía determinado, aunque hubo vacilado por un segundo después de escuchar mi voz. En él fue que penetré mi mirada, tratando de parecer severo por primera vez en todo el viaje.

—Jou tiene fiebre —confesó.

—¿Fiebre?

—Se le quitará, no hay necesidad de alarmarse —alegó el otro.

—¿Desde cuándo tiene fiebre? —pregunté al que parecía más sensato.

Pareció dudar en decirme la verdad, pero no tardó en soltar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que le pedía perdón a su compañero con la mirada. El otro solo se tapó la cara. —Desde hace dos días. Ha estado aguantando, pero hoy encontré sangre en la almohada.

Apenas escuché aquello no pude evitar girarle los ojos. Estaba enfadadísimo, como nunca en mi vida, y si fuera una persona agresiva realmente hubiera abofeteado a ambos.

—Maldita sea, ¿por qué no dieron nada? —decía, aún con voz calma, que no lograba mostrar la ira que sentía por dentro—. ¿No saben lo peligroso que puede ser? Estamos en un maldito nido de mosquitos, puede ser dengue hemorrágico, a estas alturas puede correr un gran riesgo.

—Era su último año de prácticas. Si no termina, no podrá ser candidato a graduación el año que viene. ¡Él no quería decir nada! —se defendió el otro, que no era sensato—. ¿Tenemos que llevárnoslo?

—¡Por supuesto que tenemos que llevarlo a la ciudad! Necesita un hospital con urgencia —finalmente grité—. Tú —señalé al sensato—, ve por el radio que está en mi tienda y pide por los servicios médicos. Y tú —le dije al otro— desaparece de mi vista hasta que tengamos que irnos.

Cada quien tomó sus caminos, aunque ambos con la cabeza baja. Genial, esperaba realmente que la culpa los carcomiera. Entré a la tienda de los becarios, Jou, el enfermo, estaba recostado aún. Podía ver las manchas de sangre y la nariz, pero aquel chico más bien parecía que le habían dado una paliza. Tenía moretones en todas las partes que no cubría la manta: brazos, piernas, cara, manos, dedos.

—Maldita sea, lo más probable es que mi diagnóstico sea correcto —y si así era, tal vez estábamos en una fase crítica—. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Debió devolver todo lo que comía por al menos dos días, debió estar débil, debió estar alucinando si siempre tuvo la fiebre así —me dije al sentir su piel arder bajo la palma de mi mano.

El sensato entró a la tienda con el radio en sus manos para informarme que estaban en camino. Afortunadamente enviarían ayuda aérea. Mandé al otro, junto con Jou, que estaba en estado crítico, hacía la ciudad para que me mantuviera al tanto, mientras al sensato le sacaba toda la información que podía.

—Si por mí fuera, los sacaría del programa de prácticas de campo sin dudar. Lo que han hecho ha sido peligrosísimo, han puesto, tú y tu amigo, en peligro la vida de su compañero.

—¿Lo hará? —preguntó tímido. Parecía ver más al cielo que a mis ojos.

—¿Quieres ir con él? —pregunté, dejando mi regaño de lado.

—Sí. No me importa hacer otro semestre, así me quedaría con Jou en la repetición.

Se fue en el automotor que pasaba a dejarnos provisiones y materiales, justo al día siguiente de la confesión. Dijo que me escribiría para decirme que sucedía con Jou, porque el otro no se había puesto en contacto desde que se había ido. Creí en el sensato, y esperé por noticias, y esperé también a que fueran buenas, pues la culpa podía conmigo.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Me dedico a subir un reto que tenía pendiente para la queridísima de HikariCaelum. ¡Espero que te agrade!_ _Serán capítulos cortitos pero actualizaré muy seguido, ¡te lo prometo!_

 _Es un AU y exclusivamente Takari. Creo que nunca había hecho un longshot con ellos de protagonistas así que espero que quede lo mejor posible, pues son personajes que no uso taaaaanto. Ahí disculpen el OoC jejejeje._

 _¡Saludos!_


	2. La culpa es como un saco de rocas

_Piensa en los miles de años que han sido necesarios_

 _para que la lluvia, el viento, los ríos y la mar_

 _hicieran de una roca esa capa de arena con la que estás jugando._

 _Piensa en los miles de seres que han sido necesarios_

 _para que tu boca se queme entre mis besos._

 _Igual que el peregrino se abluciona con arena,_

 _yo alzo en mis manos dos puñados de este polvo dorado con que juegas,_

 _y cubro mis espaldas..._

* * *

 **II.**

 _La culpa es como un saco de rocas._

El mismo transporte de provisiones que se llevó al —ahora insensato— me trajo más que nuevas brochas y patatas. Mientras descargaba el par de cajas que había mandado a pedir, del asiento trasero bajó una chica.

Tenía el cabello corto, a los hombros, color castaño y recogido con una pañoleta color rosa. Vestía unos shorts cargo color caqui y una blusa color _arena_ que podía amarrarse de los extremos a la altura de la cintura. Sus ojos eran de un color avellana, pero no verduzca, sino tostada; y registraban el campamento con ávido interés.

—Es tu nueva becaria —me dijo el encargado de las provisiones—. Qué suerte la tuya, aquí solos.

Le miré confundido y un poco molesto. —Claro. Con tres becarios estaba perdido en medio de la nada, ¿qué voy a hacer con una sola? ¡Y para el colmo, mujer! No me malinterpretes, al cabo que tú y yo sabemos que son más listas que nosotros, pero necesito manos callosas para el trabajo duro.

—Sí —dijo el transportista —en eso mismo pensaba cuando manejaba hacía aquí—. Me sonrió sarcásticamente antes de subirse a su camión e irse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Decidí dejarlo pasar. Tal vez en el mundo actual, pensar en sexo en medio de la selva podía sonar como una idea tentadora, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado pensando cómo demonios saldría de aquella excavación con algo entre las manos.

—Hola —me saludó tímidamente, su voz era como un tintineo, pero aun así me tomó por sorpresa—. Soy Yagami Hikari y seré su becaría. Espero aprender mucho con usted.

La miré por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero ella no quitaba esa cara amable. Estiré la mano y ella colocó la suya en mi palma y la estrechó con sus diminutas fuerzas: —Takaishi, Takeru. Mucho gusto. ¿También eres japonesa? —le dije algo confundido.

—Así es, de la capital —me respondió, aun sosteniendo mi mano. Nerviosamente deslicé el agarre—. ¡Le tengo noticias!

—Al menos existe alguien considerado por aquí —le dije con voz nerviosa—. No he sabido nada de Jou.

—Él estará bien, no se preocupe. Aunque se dice en la universidad que apenas y llegó a tiempo, ya sabe, antes del shock.

—¿No se escucha por los pasillos que soy un negligente?

—¿Por qué cree que soy su única becaria?

Me rendí y terminé por sonreírle. Caminaba hacia mi tienda cuando la escuché tras de mí, me seguía como un cachorro. No pude evitar extrañarme pero pronto capté lo que necesitaba.

—Desmonté la carpa de Jou, el infectado, y sus secuaces. Pero hay un equipo nuevo en algún lugar del campamento. Te ayudaría a montarla, pero tengo un sueño que recordar.

—No se preocupe por eso. ¿Dijo un sueño?

—Sí, un sueño.

—Está bien.

Dio media vuelta, como si no acabara de decir alguna tontería. Aún no llegaba mi tienda cuando noté que había encontrado la extra y empezaba a armarla. La observé con cuidado, de nuevo pareció una eternidad, aunque más bien pareciese que el tiempo estaba pasándome lento. Me permití aumentar la descripción que había hecho de ella en mi cabeza cuando la vi bajar: era bajita, de piel pálida y menuda. Me pregunté su edad, pero a juzgar por la pinta, debía ser de medio término, en la universidad. Recordé cuando era un estudiante de medio término y no pisaba, ni por equivocación, un aula de clases. A la mitad de la carrera, mi vida era un suplicio, como una tormenta de la que no podía escapar, como si tuviera mi mano encima de una plancha y no pudiera quitarla. Afortunadamente pude recuperarme hacía el final y evitar retrasarme. Por supuesto que en aquellos momentos no pensaba en una estadía en trabajo de campo con un candidato a posgrado. Como dije, odiaba las excavaciones, y aquello lo dejé para mi último año.

Entonces, pensé en el perfil de Hikari. Si la habían aceptado en el programa era porque la Universidad consideraba que tenía las aptitudes. O tal vez era una de esas adictas a las excavaciones, que sobornan a todo profesor para ser parte de los trabajos de campo. La primera opción apuntaba que podía ser un cerebrito, la segunda a que podría ser una pesadilla, pues no era el tipo de gente que yo pudiese soportar. Mi hermano mayor se burlaba de mí siempre que podía, al decirme que era el rey de un reino muy lejano llamado pasivo-agresivo, pero había ciertas personas que simplemente sacaban lo peor de mí. Generalmente eran aquellas que querían aprovecharse de todos, pasar por encima de las reglas, que creían que podían tenerlo todo con tan solo chasquear los dedos. Recé mentalmente porque Hikari fuera la nerd de la opción uno, y no hacerme echar a mi única becaria.

—No olvides colocar el mosquitero y bañarte en repelente. Tenemos cantidades industriales, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Usted ya se colocó el repelente? —me preguntó antes de subir la mirada desde su carpa media terminada hacía mí—. Tampoco veo su mosquitero. ¿Necesita ayuda con él?

No estaba muy seguro, pero sentía las mejillas acaloradas. Fue su risa traviesa lo que me confirmó que me había sonrojado por aquel comentario.

—¿Ayudarme?

—Pareciera que podría necesitar ayuda.

—No, gracias. No uso mosquitero, me da sensación de encierro.

—¿Y el virus?

—Ya lo he contraído. Hace muchos años. Soy inmune desde entonces.

Y allí iba mi enésima razón por las que odiaba las excavaciones.

Entré a mi tienda y me tumbé en mi catre. Extendí el mapa por completo y marqué las áreas que ya habíamos excavado hasta encontrar nada, ni una pista, ni una maldita manija de hierro, ni el hueso de un perro.

—Debí irme al medio oriente, ¿A quién le importa un pueblito perdido? A mí, por supuesto, pero ¿desde cuándo eso importa?

A mi mente vino el recuerdo de mis libros de príncipes, reinos y cortes medievales que llenaron mi cómoda en mi habitación de niño. La mayoría habían sido regalos de mi abuelo Michel, que era francés, y los mandaba por correo hasta Japón. Era su manera de enseñarme el idioma y de estar presente.

Un poco más mayor, visité a mi abuelo en la capital francesa, y escuché en la televisión que habían descubierto restos de una villa medieval en el campo, en donde se encontraban ampliando una autopista, pero que serían fotografiados y después levantados. Las casitas frágiles, que habían sobrevivido por siglos, y que habían albergado a personas, serían tumbadas para colocar la carpeta asfáltica. Así, sin más.

Recordé también porque me embarqué en esta profesión de locos: deseaba darle el valor, que historias de personas comunes, se merecían. Sus objetos del día al día, sus paredes, sus ropas, las calzadas por las que caminaron todos los días. Todo merecía quedarse donde estaba y ser contemplado.

Sonreí, recordar el inicio de todo me daba un poco de sosiego, era como una pomada que aliviaba el ardor. De nuevo doblé el papel en pedazos simétricos, lo coloqué bajo mi almohada y cerré los ojos a la fuerza. Mis sentidos podían escuchar a Hikari terminando de armar su tienda a trompicones.

* * *

 _Could Takeru be any more OoC?!_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
